Never surrender
by chibinekogirl101
Summary: A songfiction to Skillet - never surrender


_YAY my brain is just swarming with ideas ^^ SONG LYRICS ARE IN BOLD ITALIC! Song: Skillet - Never surrender_

Never surrender.

_**Do you know what its like when**_

_**Your scared to see yourself**_

Brainy looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't take it so he threw the mirror out the window which Vanity picked up. "This will go great with my collection." He stated, not heaing the sobs and crys comming from Brainy's house.

_**Do you know what its like when**_

_**You wish you were someone else**_

Brainy hated himself. He allways felt like the cause for bad events. He didn't want to annoy or lecture other smurfs, he just wanted some attention after he became a smurfling and Papa became too buisy for him. He allways got special attention as a baby smurf because of his glasses.

_**Who didnt need your help to get by**_

_**Do you know what its like**_

_**To wanna surrender**_

Clumsy came into Brainy's house to find him crying on the floor. "Brainy?" Clumsy whiperd, walking over to his best friend and giving him a hug. "What's wrong?" Clumsy asked. "I'm useless, no smurf needs me, i might as well smurf. no one would care." Brainy cryed, returning Clumsy's hug. "Thats not true Brainy, and you know that. I like you plenty, isn't that enough?" Clumsy asked, rubbing Brainy's back soothingly.

_**I dont wanna feel like this tomorrow**_

Brainy knew he would be kicked outta the village again the next day, so he just waited to be kicked because he knew they would if he didn't.

_**I dont wanna live like this today**_

Brainy got kicked outta the village again. As he landed he felt hot colorless tears spill from his eyes. He hated it, he hated it all.

_**Make me feel better**_

_**I wanna feel better**_

Clumsy knew about Brainy's distress, and tryed to make him feel better. But Brainy's heart was broken and it would take alot more to make it heal. So Brainy faked it. The smiles, the laughs, all were fake. No smurf noteced, but Clumsy did.

_**Stay with me here now**_

_**And never surrender**_

Clunsy was walking through the forest to find Brainy sitting on a rock that over looked the river, he was just stearing, tears stained his cheeks. Clumsy went and sat next to Brainy and pulled him into a hug, because thats all he could think of to do. "Clumsy-y?" Brainy sniffed, looking at his buddy. "Yea Brainy?" Clunsy asked, turning to him. "Would you stay here with me now for a while, i hate to be alone." Brainy asked, looking down at the running water. "Sure Brainy." Clumsy replyed cheerfully, happy to be wanted somewhere.

_**Do you now what its like when**_

_**Your not who you wanna be**_

Brainy looked at himself in the river, he was standing there, just stearing. Hefty came around a tree and saw Briainy there. Getting ready do smurf a little spontanious prank. But, he saw Brainy slowley pick up a pebble, raise it above his head. Hefty just whatched. Brainy shot the pebble into his reflection. "I hate myself i hate myself i hate myself." Brainy whisperd, tears forming in his eyes. Hefty knew something was wrong.

_**Do you know what its like to**_

_**Be your own worst enemy**_

Brainy looked at his reflection in his soup bowl. The last thing he wanted to see. He stired it with his spoon to remove his face, and started sipping the liquid. Clumsy notest but kept low, he didn't want to upset Brainy anymore than he is allready.

_**Who sees the things in me I cant hide**_

_**Do you know what its like to wanna surrender**_

He knew his weaknesses, his soft points, everything. And he hated it. He hated everything about himself, and he knew that. He was afraid some other smurf would find out about them and use them against him.

_**I dont wanna feel like this tomorrow**_

Brainy hated thinking of the day to come, he knew it would mean more pain, more suffering. He didn't understand why Papa didn't get curious as to where he gose in the day, which was the river smurf.

_**I dont wanna live like this today**_

Brainy had so much pain, it hardly hurt anymore. But it still did. No matter what. He looked at the clock, 3:07 AM. Brainy just groned and turned to face the wall. He knew he was going to smurf himself, but he needed a good moment.

_**Make me feel better**_

_**I wanna feel better**_

Hefty saw Brainy at the river again. This time he walked up to him. "Brainy?" Hefty asked, getting his attention. Brainy swung around to show Hefty eyes full of pain, and tears staining his cheeks. Brainy backed away. "Brainy? Whats wrong?" Hefty asked, worried. "T-The s-s-same thing th-that was wr-wrong yesterday-y-y." Brainy quiverd, looking at the running water. "What was that?" Hefty asked. "Since when have any of you ever cared?" Brainy asked, sadly. "What?" Hefty asked, supprised. "You hate me, so you can just leave me to suffer myself." Brainy snapped.

_**Stay with me here**_

_**And never surrender**_

Hefty didn't leave. He stayed. "What?" Brainy asked through tears. Hefty stepped forward and hugged Brainy. "Who said i hated you?" Hefty asked the suffering smurf. "No one, its what you do and say that proves it." Brainy cryed, still not returning the hug. "Brainy." Hefty whisperd, higging a little tighter, with no intention of letting go. "I never wanted to hurt you, i only kick you outta the village because the others want me to." Hefty explained. Brainy soon but slowley returned the hug, crying on Hefty's sholder.

_**Make me feel better**_

_**You make me feel better**_

_**You make me feel better**_

_**Put me back together**_

Brainy was in his room, drowning in his sorrow and hate. Then Clumsy came in with Papa, Hefty and some other smurfs. "Brainy?" Papa asked, a little in suprise. Briany just turned away, Clumsy told him. Why? Papa went over to his appretis and started to rub his back lovingly. "Brainy, Clumsy told me." Papa explained. The other smurfs all looked confused. Brainy had tears welling up in his eyes. "I hate myself." Brainy whisperd, this caught the ears of the other smurfs, who all gasped. "Brainy, you don't mean that." Papa said assuringly. "Yes i do, everysmurf hates me, i should just die." Brainy wimperd. Papa's eyes widend in supprise and shock. "Brainy." He said, Brainy really had been through alot to want to die. Papa wrapped his arms around Brainy in a tight embrase. "Brainy, whats bothering you?" Papa asked, comfortingly. "My life, it sucks, it's empty, i don't have a reason to be here." Brainy cryed. returning Papa's embrase and sobbing into Papa's sholder. All the other smurfs just steared in shock.

_**I dont wanna feel like this tomorrow**_

Papa didn't know what to do. Brainy's heart was batterd, hugs and embraces won't heal it. Papa needed to show Brainy he was needed, he needed to make Brainy feel useful, but how.

_**I dont wanna live like this today**_

Brainy wasn't at breakfast and everysmurf began to worry. Papa went to Brainy's house and opend the door, just to see Brainy slice his wrist, but he didn't flinch in pain. "BRAINY?" Papa shouted, running in to Brainy's side. "What are you doing?" Papa asked worried. Brainy raised his cut wrist and it said 'PAIN' in capital letters. Papa Was shocked, Brainy did that? to himself? "Brainy." Papa whisperd, wrapping his arms around him. "What will it take for you to stop?" Papa asked, he really hated Brainy doing this to himself. Brainy didn't reply, he just hugged Papa back and cryed, no, wailed. The other smurfs outside just whatched in shock.

_**Make me feel better**_

_**I wanna feel better**_

Papa was wrapping Brainy's wrist in his lab, Brainy just steared at the floor. "Brainy, why are you doing this?" Papa asked, still wrapping the wounds. Brainy just had tears welling up in his eyes. "I, don't need to, live." Brainy whisperd. "What, yes you do, Sassette wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and all of _US_ wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Papa ponted out. "I, guess so." Brainy replyed, looking up at Papa. And for the first time in years, acctually smiled.

_**put me back together**_

_**never surrender**_

_**make me feel better**_

_**you make me feel better**_

_**stay with me here now**_

_**and never surrender**_


End file.
